Alan and Denny's miracle baby boy
by Alan wannabe
Summary: When Denny finally succumbs to Alan's temptation,  Alan finds it almost too much to take, as does Carl


ALAN AND DENNY's MIRACLE BABY

And it's soft and miracle birth

One day before his end, Denny thought about Alan, languishing in sexlessgulph, Alan, languishing, without without a woman to love him as much as much as he desired her body, with all it's resonance with his desiring him in his libido with some grace and softmess, and wished that Lorrainee and Alan could once again feel the mesmerizing effect of her long neck and legs and stunning beauty as he had known it his 40's. To see Alan droop in the knees at the sight or nearness of her, was quite remarkable, it made him seem vulnerable and human. That night, as an only exception to his stern opposition to gay ness Denny anti-gay stance, he let it hide beneath below and plummeted down and he rode Alan like a bucking bronco. Alan first, cried out in pain for as Denny mounted him and forced his long, think cock into Alan' tender young inexperieced asshole, then he (Alan) began moaning as if he were really enjoying Denny's sizeable and expertly manipulated cock! Denny may not have known much about gay sex, and Alan's tight little asshole responded by grabbing Denny's dripping cock and holding it as tight as he could, with as much KY Jelly as Alan could bear without releasing Denny' cock. Alan continued to whimper as little as possible, which only goaded Denny to greater heights, seeing his normally restained husband fall out of control at his insistence! So it was that when he(Alan) confessed to Shirley and Carl that Denny had deserted him with a child, everybody had laughed accordingly. That is until Alan began to show great pangs of child birth, and Carl lamented how unsatisfactory Alan's body's physical composition made him for this event.

Shirley readily agreed and wondered that it were even possible..

But after 12 hours of strenuous labour, Alan seemed ready to pop...And with a shrill scream-like utterance, he at last gave a mighty push and popped a screaming with protest baby boy out of his anus, Alan's blood giving a mighty showing on the bad tortuous course, and he stared open-mouthed at the magical wiggling creature screaming so mightily at his ejection out of Daddy's (or, temporarily,. Mum's) warm and comfortable interior. And so one more unhappy to be out creature entered the cold 'real' world and thrust himself around searching for sustenance. While a man giving birth is rare, that didn't stop Alan from welcoming him into his warm arms, with love and amazement, saying quietly to himself and to who knows who else, "Denny, my love, look what we made! Do you suppose that it is not a girl because both loving and surprised parents are male? That is I am surprised,aren't you? It must be because you are SO male, my love! For my own part, I am just going to wonder and marvel", it must have been that one night you rode me so hard! I feared that you were going to kill me! Anti-gay my ass, you pretender!"

Carl and Shirley just stood in awe, dumbstruck and unbelieving, Shirley commenting that real love could accomplish anything, (Maybe even make a woman in her sixties become pregnant). "Caution", chided Carl, whenever one hears about such a thing, there are often dire consequences that follow. Carl reminded her that Alan's love for Denny was remarkable from the first!

The nurses and doctors stood dumbstruck to see a physical man give birth to any baby, much less one so beautiful and strong, and so very much a boy! He had begun to pull pranks and miracles from the first moment he emerged. And such an appetite! He could down a bottle of milk in nothing flat! "Better watch that one," one doctor cautioned that he might easily be a glutton.

"Aw," Alan reprimanded, "On his father's side maybe, but my side has always maintained a modicum of restraint."

"Spoken like a true father of a future diabetic!" The doctor complained.

Then he began the actual howl, when the parent who had formed him, was found to have no supply of ready food! And Alan had to find the patience and reserve to be able to put up with his baby's demands. Pretty soon a nurse had come up with a bottle of nutrients. And none too soon, almost every one around had ended their amazement and was ready to strangle the over-whelming infant's howl. "Sound like Allen Ginzeberg's "Howl,"mused the mewling Alan.

The news of the male centered birth shot around the hospital and all over Boston. News reporters appeared in every corridor of the hospital. "How did you manage that?" was the continuous cry. Alan looked shyly up and replied, "the power of love in union with love,"the more of the scientists in the crowd cried "Nonsense!" "no, cried Alan, love can do anything!" I thought that Alan Shore the attorney was more rational and practical than that the more pragmatic than that!" Alan admitted, "Believe me, I thought I was more pracrtical than that any day ofmy life, Do you know that truckers call any really larger bowel movemen?"

a state troopers as if they hd given birth to indicate the size of the turd as exceptional." What is so exceptional about that.? That's not the same as your exerience! You don't have the antomy. "No,insisted the exceptionalAlan, but _I have had the love. No, I do not have any spiritual power, just the power of an exceptional love! " Carl stepped in unhappily protesting, how could you two have sex without a condom..."Denny didn't leave me any time to contemplate any options. He was in a hurry, like you've never seen him Carl" "And I suppose you had nothing to do with the level of excietment!" "Well, as much as I could, but he was on fire, Carl. It was almost as if he knew what was forming! I know I didn't for sure!" "Hey, it's some kind of miracle isn't it?" "Not something I would consciencely seek! "Believe me, the pain is definitely enough to put anyone off!"_

"_You don't have to convince me of that: Just seeing what you went through today was enough to convince me, Alan." Carl rturned in amazement! I think that if I had been you, at some point today, I would have decided that sex wasn't worth it!" "but then you have never had sex with Denny, have you?"_

"_No, Alan, but I can't imagine that he would be better than Shirley!_

"_I never said that, Carl, and I wouldn't know, now would I?"_

"_I was only postulting, Alan.'_

"_I understand, Carl, and I wouldn't want to suggest anything else. Not anything against you, but I don't think Denny would be in the market for you, in particular!"_

"_No offense taken, Alan, and I do understand why not, you are a lot more attractive than I am! Especially when you were in"Pretty in Pink.""_

"_Alan had to bellow with laughter!"_

"_Hey, you can be as loud as your kid!" Carl returned._

"Hey, I don't think that is funny, Carl, old buddy!"

"I am not soley responsible for those lungs."

"_I'll give you that, I guess!"_

"_And I'll give you that at some point, I didn't think the sex was worth it either! Although I have to admit that with Denny,even that was questionable"_

"_was he finally worth it?"_

"_Like nothing in the world!"_


End file.
